The present invention relates to a bail mechanism in an open-face fishing reel of the fixed-spool type.
Prior-art fishing reels of this type have a spindle rotatably and axially displaceably mounted in a housing and carrying a line spool at one end thereof. The line spool is non-rotatably connected to the spindle and axially fixed thereon. A drive shaft extending at right angles to the spindle is mounted in the housing to be rotated by means of a handle. Oscillating means are connected to the drive shaft and the spindle. When the handle is rotated for retrieving a fishing line fixed on the line spool, the drive shaft rotates and drives the oscillating means, in turn oscillating the spindle, and hence the line spool, in the longitudinal direction of the spindle. Through a gear transmission provided in the housing, the handle drives a hollow shaft which projects from the housing and is coaxial with the spindle extending through the shaft. The hollow shaft then drives a rotor non-rotatably mounted thereon and carrying a bail mechanism for winding the line onto the line spool. During line retrieve, the line is thus wound onto the line spool which, as opposed to the rotor, does not rotate, but instead executes an axial oscillatory movement. In this manner, the line is distributed over the line spool.
A known bail mechanism has a bail for winding the line onto the line spool and two attachments provided on the rotor diametrically opposite each other. At its ends, the bail is pivotally fixed to the attachments by means of mounting elements. To permit pivotal movement of the bail, the mounting elements are rotatably connected to the attachments by screws forming a bail pivot shaft at right angles to the spindle. The bail is pivotable between an operative folded-in position, in which it extends substantially at right angles to the spindle, and an inoperative folded-out position, in which it is located on the opposite side of the spindle and makes an angle therewith which is of the order of 45.degree.. The bail is retained in its two positions by a torque spring mounted in one attachment under a cover fixed thereto. The torque spring has two projections, one of which engages in a hole in the attachment and the other of which engages in a hole in the corresponding mounting element.
This known bail mechanism suffers from the drawback that the torque spring is subjected to so considerable stresses as to be fatigued in a short time and liable to break and, therefore, must be exchanged at fairly short intervals. Also, replacing the torque spring is quite a troublesome operation since, among other things, the two projections of the spring must be fitted into the holes in the attachment and the mounting element.
In another known bail mechanism (U. S. Pat. No. 4,941,626), the torque spring has been replaced by a tension spring having higher, yet not completely satisfactory strength.